FRAGMEN CAELUM
by Rincen
Summary: La primera vez que Draco Malfoy vio a Harry Gaunt-Potter fue en su cumpleaños número siete, una fecha especial, un número mágico. Lo que ninguno esperaba es que aquel cumpleaños sería realmente único, en más de una forma. AU, MPREG
1. Chapter 1

FRAGMEN CAELUM

1

Advertencias: Mpreg (mención de por el momento), hetero, AU Voldemort nunca existio, Tom fue "adoptado" por Albus, tomo el apellido Gaunt y el titulo de Lord Slytherin, Creature fic.

Parejas: James x Tom, Lucius x Sirius, Fenrir x Remus, Snape x Lily

La primera vez que Draco Malfoy vio a Harry Gaunt-Potter fue en su cumpleaños número siete, una fecha especial, un número mágico, Lucius y Sirius había tirado la casa por la ventana para hacer de la fiesta de su unigénito un evento único.

Aquella incluía, por supuesto, una amplia cantidad de familias mágicas de renombre y sus herederos, sirvientes, nanas, acompañantes y hasta un par de reporteros de sociales (Porque si, era EL evento del año y los Malfoy tenían que salir si o si, o por lo menos eso había dicho Abraxas) invadieron la ancestral mansión justo al medio día.

Para Lucius tal evento equivalía a congraciarse con las altas esferas del mundo mágico y aprovechar la oportunidad de entablar un nuevo negocio. Para Sirius era ver a sus mejores amigos e invitados con total libertad sin que su marido estuviera encima suyo, gruñendo a quien se le acercara mucho (aunque el rubio lo negara fervientemente con su "Los Malfoys no gruñen"). Para Draco era una oportunidad única de conocer más niños de su edad y por supuesto recibir regalos por montones.

Lo que ninguno esperaba es que aquel cumpleaños seria realmente único, en más de una forma.

Lucius estaba conversando Rabastan Lastrange cuando una conmoción y susurros mal disimulados los distrajeron. Los Gaunt-Potter habían hecho su aparición en la fiesta y no venían solos, detrás del matrimonio un curioso sequito de pequeños niños pelirrojos con capas tan rojas como su cabello los seguían. Lucius creyó que le iba a dar algo.

Sirius se apresuró a cruzar el jardín donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta tan rápidamente como pudo sin perder el porte, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, abrazo a james fuertemente, encantado de tener a su mejor amigo en la fiesta. Saliendo de su estupor y despidiéndose de Rabastan, Lucius se apresuró a alcanzar a su esposo.

Thomas Gaunt, el ultimo descendiente Slytherin y por consiguiente Lord Slytherin, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda miraban con desaprobación a su esposo y su amigo, como buenos Gryffindor, había abandonado todo decoro parloteando como un par de colegiales, pero no, eso no era lo que molestaba al Lord. Él odiaba, aborrecía, detestaba a todo aquel que tocara a su esposo más de la cuenta, lo que era, prácticamente, casi todo el mundo. Era de dominio público lo sobreprotector que llegaba a ser el Lord, Sirius solía burlarse de james "Lucius es celoso, pero tu Lord se pasa tres continentes" y era precisamente por eso que solía abrazar a su amigo más de la cuenta o acapararlo en las narices de Tom.

Lucius se masajeo el puente de la nariz, tomando una de las copas que los elfos domésticos cargaban en finas charolas de plata, se la paso al fastidiado Lord.

-Mi lord, es un gusto que se tomaran su tiempo en venir-

Tom dejo de fulminar a Sirius con la mirada y tomo la copa que le ofrecía el rubio, dándole un pequeño sorbo- James insistió que no los visitábamos hace mucho, creyó necesario que los niños convivieran con más gente.

" _Niños"_

Lucius miro sin disimulo detrás del Lord. Entre los siete niños pelirrojos Weasley había dos más, uno más alto que el otro, enfundados en finas capas verdes que les tapaban el cabello y parte del rostro. Quizás sintiéndose observado, el más alto de los dos le devolvió la mirada, el niño de nueve años, Christopher Gaunt, el primogénito, le miro con sus ojos de aquel extraño color entre castaño y verde de manera firme, sin dudar, como si analizara al hombre rubio a pesar de conocerlo desde siempre. Era casi una copia del Lord, alto para su edad, con facciones aristocráticas que ya pintaban para ser las de un futuro hombre bastante atractivo.

En la mano derecha agarraba fuertemente la manita una pequeña pelirroja que le miraba con curiosidad. Del lado izquierdo, al otro pequeño con la capa verde, quien en ningún momento levanto el rostro del piso.

-¿Necesita algo, señor?- Lucius dio un respingo y Tom a su lado lo miro con burla, ligeramente sonrojado por haber "sorprendido" por uno de los niños pelirrojos.

El mayor, Bill, tenía el ceño fruncido. Los gemelos y el segundo hermano, Charlie, se colocaron justo enfrente de los niños con capa verde, en específico, tapando al más pequeño de ellos con sus cuerpos.

Lucius negó, sin embargo miro a Tom con la duda plasmada en sus ojos azules.

-Si Lucius, es él- Sirius, quien había visto que Tom ya no les prestaba la mejor atención, había dejado de incordiar a james y volcó su atención en los niños-

-¡Ay Merlín! ¿¡Lo trajiste!? ¡¿Ya puede salir?! ¡Déjame verlo!- El chillido de Sirius atrajo la atención de los demás invitados, risas se escucharon por el perfecto jardín de los Malfoy. ¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Cuánto había durado Sirius comportándose? ¿Media hora? ¡Era una suerte que ni Walburga ni Abraxas se encontraran cerca!

El casi grito alerto a Draco, el pequeño rubio corrió a donde estaba sus padres, jalando del perfectamente planchado pantalón de Lucius.

-¿Padre? ¿Por qué papá está chillando? ¡Si abuelo lo escucha lo regañara otra vez!- entonces miro al montón de niños pelirrojos y abrió mucho los ojos color plata- ¡Padre! ¡Esos niños son iguales! ¿Es un hechizo? ¿Puedo tener otro yo?-

¿Porque la tierra no se abre y te tragaba cuando lo necesitas? Maldiciendo para sus adentros Lucius le riño.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué maneras son esas?-

-¡Pero padre! ¡Míralos! ¡Son igualitos! Y todos tienen el cabello color rojo y su ropa es del mismo color, ¿así de tanto les gusta? ¡Oye! ¡Ese es Chris! ¡Y esos Bill y Charlie! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegaron?-

-¡Draco! ¿De qué sirve que tomes clases de etiqueta? ¡Y deja de señalar con el dedo!

James rio antes de llamar al mayor de los pelirrojos y pedirle que llevara a su hijo menor con ellos. Bill dudo, e intercambio una mirada con Christopher, el chiquillo asintió y entonces miro fijamente a Sirius, que seguía esperando por una respuesta mientras intentaba ver de manera nada discreta la cara del niño de capa verde – Pero no se lo puede llevar-

Sirius asintió con solemnidad y Lucius suspiro, ¡allá iba la fachada de perfecto sangre pura!

El pequeño de capa verde dudo en soltarse de la mano de su hermano mayor, un par de susurros hicieron falta para convencerlo, aun temeroso, el niño camino un par de pasos hacia sus padres, James lo tomo en brazos y le quito la capucha.

Draco, que estaba enfurruñado por la llamada de atención de su padre, observo al niño con la boca ligeramente abierta, había algo en el que no permitía que apartara su mirada, Sirius sin embargo, arrebato al niño de los brazos de James mientras reía alegremente. Ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de pánico absoluto del pequeño al ser zarandeado.

-¡Oh Harry! ¡Hace tanto que no te veo! – Repartiendo besos a diestra si siniestra, Sirius al fin dejo al niño de vuelta en el piso después de que un Lucius al borde de un ataque casi lo obligara a hacerlo.

Draco entonces tuvo tiempo de verlo mejor, Harry era pequeño y delgado con un par de enormes y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda. A pesar de conocer a Christoper casi desde siempre nunca tuvo oportunidad de ver al menor de los Gaunt. Cada que iba a la Mansión Slytherin el niño estaba en su habitación (probablemente con el montón de niños pelirrojos), Draco solo conocía a los dos primeros, Bill y Charlie, pero rara vez platicaba con ellos, Chris solía decir que acompañaban a su hermano menor. Todo lo que todo lo que sabía entonces del menor de los Gaunt se reducía a que era un niño enfermizo y que los Weasley se quedaban con él mientras Draco estaba con Chris (Aunque, sinceramente ¡No tenía ni idea de que eran tantos! ¿Cómo se sentiría vivir en una familia con tantos hermanos? Más aun, ¿cómo diferenciaban a esos dos que eran iguales? Seguía insistiendo que era una clase de hechizo, debería preguntarle a su abuelo.)

Harry se removió incomodo, la mirada insistente de Draco lo estaba poniendo nervioso, quería regresar al lado de su hermano y los Weasley cuanto antes, pero no sabía si ya tenía permitido regresar y tampoco quería interrumpir a su papá y a un lloroso Sirius.

Draco estaba curioso, ¿Qué tenía ese niño que le llamaba la atención? Era bonito, sí, pero la niña que estaba con Chris también lo era, con su piel de porcelana y largo cabello rojo sangre. Entonces ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ver al niño ojiverde? Levanto la mano y tomo el rostro del niño, y fue entonces que sucedió algo que ninguno esperaba.

La magia se arremolino alrededor de ambos, un cálido dorado para Harry, un brillante verde para Draco. Tom dejo caer su copa y esta se estrelló contra el perfectamente podado césped. Lucius miro a ambos niños con los ojos abiertos, incrédulo, los niños pelirrojos y Christopher eran detenidos por James y Sirius para evitar que corrieran hacia los dos chicos.

-Esto debe de ser una maldita broma- gruño Tom, Lucius se había quedado sin habla.

La magia de ambos niños se unió, el verde y el dorado rodeaban a ambos y entonces, tan súbitamente como había iniciado todo, desapareció.

Draco simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¡¿Que fue eso?! La carcajada de Sirius lo saco de su sorpresa y tanto él como Harry miraron al ojiplata mayor con la duda plasmada en sus pequeños rostros.

-¡Tu! –Dijo Tom, con toda la ira contenida, apuntando a Lucius – ¡vas a decirme aquí y ahora que lo que paso no es lo que yo creo que pasó!-

Hacía rato que la fiesta se había sumido en su silencio sepulcral, interrumpido por el sonido de los flashes de las cámaras y una vuela pluma rasgando el papel, maldita la hora que le hizo caso a su padre y había llamado a unos "discretos" reporteros de sociales del Profeta. Vale, los tipos se habían mantenido al margen, tal y como se les ordeno no se había acercado a los invitados más importantes, tomando fotos desde lejos. Sin embargo ahora estaba más que seguro que saldrían en primera plana.

-Mi lord, temo decir que si lo es- le respondió, con la voz queda.

-Me estas queriendo decir, ¿que tu hijo se le ocurrió sacar su dote veela, antes de la mayoría de edad y peor aún, acaba de elegir a mi hijo?-

-Mi lord, por desgracia… que la sangre veela no disminuye con las generaciones y si a eso le aumentamos la adición de la sangre black…..

James se acercó a su esposo tomando su mano entre las suyas. Bajando el volumen de su voz para que solo él escuchara.

-Vamos Tom, ¿no es lo mejor que nos puede pasar? Conocemos a Draco desde antes que naciera, ¿no es mejor él a que un completo extraño venga y se lo lleve? O preferirías no sé, ¿que llegue un búlgaro musculoso y se lo lleve a su país, y tú no puedas verlo en mucho, mucho tiempo? – Tom Gruño

-Recuérdame ¿por qué no quedaste en Slytherin?-

Sonriendo james volvió a hablar en voz alta.- Buenos Lucius, creo que tenemos que hablar de cosas un poco más importantes. ¿Te parece si llamo a nuestros Goblins para mañana en la mañana?

Sirius se agacho y abrazo con fuerza a Draco y Harry. El rubio se removió hasta que lo soltó, y caminando un par de pasos a donde se padre con toda la elegancia que había conseguido en sus escasos siete años de vida y arduas clases de etiqueta. Miro a Lucius con toda la seriedad que puede tener un niño

-Padre, Harry es bonito ¿Puedo quedármelo?-

Tom gruño, los cristales a su alrededor temblaron peligrosamente, Lucius nos sabia en dónde meterse, ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, había acabado así? ¡Solo quería hacer una fiesta memorable! ¡Una maldita fiesta! Detrás de Draco, Sirius volvió a soltar una carcajada.

¡Extra!

¿Cuáles son las criaturas que veremos en este fic? Siempre he creído que todas las familias mágicas descienden de alguna criatura mágica, por lo que en es fanfic, todos o la gran mayoría de los personajes descenderán de alguno, ¿quiénes son entonces las criaturas que vimos en este primer capítulo?

Veelas

(No creo que falte explicar mucho sobre ellas/ellos)

Según Harry potter wikia:

Las **veela** son una raza de semi-humanas, criaturas semi-mágicas remanente de las sirenas en la mitología griega. Ellas aparentan ser muy jóvenes y bellas mujeres y su apariencia y especialmente su danza son mágicamente seductoras para la mayoría de los hombres. Cuando las veela se enojan, se transforman en algo más parecido a una harpía; sus rostros se convierten en algo parecido a la cabeza de un ave con picos largos y filosos y con largas plumas que nacen de sus hombros, también pueden lanzar bolas de fuego de sus manos.

¿En que serán diferentes aquí? Los Malfoy son una familia mágicamente poderosa, descendiente de veelas, son famoso por procrear casi siempre veelas masculinos, la sangre veela no se diluye, no importa cuántas generaciones pase. Draco ha elegido a su compañero, sin embargo la sangre veela no está despierta del todo.

Grimm:

Según Harry potter wikia:

El **Grimm** es un presagio de muerte, que tiene fama de provocar el fallecimiento de la persona que se encuentre con él. El Grim toma la forma de un perro espectral, grande y negro. Tal vez el más conocido de todos los presagios, el Grim se ha ganado la infamia en todo el mundo mágico y es considerado como uno de los peores, si no el peor, de los presagios.

¿En que serán diferentes aquí? Simplemente se tomara una versión más ¿romántica? Un Grimm enamorado de una humana que debe de dejar de lado su inmortalidad y la mayor parte de su magia. Los Black son la única familia Magica de gran Bretaña descendiente de los Grimm, magos negros poderosos, un Black solo se enamora una vez en la vida, su magia los inclina a elegir a magos o brujas descendientes de criaturas o con afinidad a la magia negra.

Espiritu de fuego:

Realmente, de ellos nos hay mención en HP por lo que solo les pondré la mía.

Al igual que los Grimm, se tomara una versión más romántica en cuanto al origen. Un espíritu de fuego toma la forma de una humana para poder estar con el mago del cual se había enamorado, dejando parte de su magia detrás, sin embargo ella no sobrevive por mucho tiempo. Sus descendientes son, en casi su totalidad, hombres, las niñas que nazcan serán considerablemente más poderosas que sus contrapartes masculinas. Los espiritus de fuego y sus descendientes suelen seguir a una familia convirtiéndose en sus guardianes. Los Weasley son descendientes directos de un espíritu de fuego de ahí que su cabello sea tan rojo como la sangre, Ginny es la primera niña después de siete generaciones.

Nagas:

Wiki-chan dice:

En el marco de la mitología hinduista, los **nagas** son un tipo de seres o semidioses inferiores con forma de serpiente. Los nagas juegan un papel importante en las leyendas narradas en el texto épico _Majabhárat_ , frecuentemente no más malvados o engañadores que los demás protagonistas, e incluso a veces del lado de los "buenos".

En el norte de la India, hay comunidades que se hacen llamar «naga vanshi» (linaje de los nagas) porque se consideran descendientes de los nagas.

¿En que serán diferentes aquí? Básicamente, en nada LOL. Tom y sus hijos son los únicos descendientes de nagas en gran Bretaña, no pueden transformarse en "mitad serpiente" pero pueden (en el caso de Tom) adoptar la forma de una serpiente fácilmente por animagia dada su afinidad con ellas. Hablan parsel y son bastante resistentes a muchos de los venenos conocidos.

Tabellarius

Esta, no les mentiré, me la saque de la manga, según google traductor es "Portador" en latín.

¿Qué significa? En proporción nacen muchos más niños que niñas mágicos, un Tabellarius es un niño capaz de engendrar vida, físicamente tiene una constitución más pequeña y apariencia más femenina, esto no significa que dejen de ser hombres, tiene las mismas capacidades de uno y no son restringidos aunque si cuidados. Los Tabellarius son bastante enfermizos y sensibles a la magia durante sus primeros años de vida, se les suele aislar durante la niñez hasta que creen defensas tanto mágicas como inmunológicas, es preferente no exponerlos a cambios bruscos de magia.

Dato curioso, el año de james fue el año con mayor cantidad de Tabellarius en Gryffindor, el equipo de quiddich estuvo compuesto por dos años seguidos en su totalidad de Mujeres y Tabellarius, no impidió que se llevaran la copa.


	2. Chapter 2

FRAGMEN CAELUM

2

Advertencias de cajón: Mpreg (mención de por el momento), hetero, AU Voldemort nunca existió, Tom fue "adoptado" por Albus, tomó el apellido Gaunt y el título de Lord Slytherin, Creature fic. Occ mucho occ (?)

Parejas: Draco x Harry, James x Tom, Lucius x Sirius, Fenrir x Remus, Snape x Lily

* * *

Tom gruñó mientras apuñalaba las salchichas de su desayuno inglés, desde que habían regresado de la mansión Malfoy el día anterior su comunicación se había reducido a gruñidos, sonidos guturales y siseos en Parcel.

Salir de la mansión Malfoy fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza, a pesar de su insistencia, James se había negado a dejar la fiesta hasta ver a Remus. Y cuando por fin lo había convencido, separar al heredero rubio de su hijo había sido un pandemónium. A Tom le dolía la cabeza de recordar los gritos del niño, solo la promesa de James de volver al día siguiente lo había calmado.

Christopher, sentado a su izquierda parecía de tan o peor humor que el mismo Lord, el niño tenía el ceño fruncido mientras comía su tostada, el mocoso rubio se le había pegado como lapa a su hermano, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto, los únicos con derecho de estar alrededor del ojiverde eran su familia y los Weasley. Estaba pensando muy seriamente en llevar a Nagini cuando visitaran a los Malfoy.

Miro a su padre, llamando su atención, con la malicia pintada en sus ojos y una traviesa sonrisa adornando sus labios. Tom le miró confundido, pero cuando su hijo señalo con la cabeza a Nagini, que dormitaba en el piso cerca de su silla, el Lord sonrió de la misma forma que su hijo mayor.

-Ni se les ocurra- Sentado a la derecha de Tom, James dio un largo sorbo a su café e ignoro las miradas de reproche de los otros dos – No van a llevar a Nagini y no van a molestar a Draco.-

-Soy Lord Slytherin, no puedes impedir que le haga la vida imposible a ese mocoso-

-Soy tu esposo y si digo que no es no.- James les dirigió una mirada severa a ambos. Tom se guardó lo que sea que iba a decir y Chris apuro su desayuno - ¿Harry, cariño, porque no comes más? ¿Quieres que Molly te prepare algo aparte?-

Sentado al lado de James, Harry negó, había permanecido callado todo el rato, apenas tocando su desayuno, mordisqueaba su tostada con mermelada. El pequeño realmente no acababa de comprender todo lo que estaba pasando, el mal humor de su padre y hermano, el recelo de los Weasley para con los Malfoy y más aún, esa necesidad de querer ver al niño rubio, Draco, de nuevo era bastante molesta.

Suspirando James terminó de comer su desayuno, ciertamente sus vidas ahora estaban patas arriba. Lidiar con un Tabellarius en sus primeros años de vida y un Veela no sería cosa fácil. Lo que le sorprendía sinceramente fue que Harry aceptara tan rápidamente al joven Malfoy.

Los Tabellarius eran prácticamente considerados criaturas mágicas en su totalidad, al haber tan poca natalidad de niñas, la magia había elegido a niños que serían "portadores", niños con la capacidad de engendrar. Eran básicamente un "tercer sexo" dentro del mundo mágico, a falta de niñas, los tabellarius siempre eran bienvenidos en las familias mágicas para poder continuar su linaje. Sin embargo no todo era tan sencillo para uno, los cuerpo de esos niños eran frágiles hasta los seis o siete años, enfermizos y débiles, la magia preparaba sus pequeños cuerpos de manera inicial durante ese tiempo. Se recomendaba no exponer a los niños a cambios bruscos de magia, por lo que casi siempre los tabellarius permanecían prácticamente aislados y rodeados únicamente de su familia y amigos cercanos.

Harry se crio exclusivamente con los niños Weasley y su hermano, por su seguridad no se le fue permitido abandonar la Mansión y su interacción con personas ajenas se reducía a un medimago y las muy escasas y esporádicas visitas de Sirius y Remus. Era precisamente por eso (y para qué negarlo, la sobreprotección de cierto Lord, su vástago y una horda de pelirrojos) que Harry era bastante tímido con los extraños.

James dejó los cubiertos en el plato y resignado a que Harry no comerá más, miro a los otros dos hombres de la casa, ambos habían terminado y parecían estarlo esperando. Tom se levantó y retiró ligeramente la silla de su esposo para que se levantara, Chris rodeo la mesa e hizo lo propio con Harry, para después tenderle la mano.

Molly Weasley entró en el salón con su sonrisa amable y delantal blanco, seguida de un par de elfos para comenzar a recoger los platos.

-Mi Lord, Bill y Charlie están esperándolos en la chimenea, los Goblins han mandado la confirmación para la cita y los esperan en la mansión Malfoy-

Sonriéndole James le dio las gracias por la comida y los recados, se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, al igual que los niños. Tom solo susurro un gracias y una seca cabezada que dejaron satisfecha a la matriarca.

Bill y Charlie los esperaban enfrente de la chimenea, con las capas rojas a juego con sus cabellos. Ya sabían a donde ir por lo que Bill tomo a Harry en brazos y desapareció por la red Flu.

Un amplio e iluminado salón les dio la bienvenida, un alegre elfo que respondía al nombre de Dobby los recibió, cuando todos estuvieron en el lugar les informo que los amos se encontraban en el despacho del amo Lucius.

Bill no dejo que Harry caminara por su cuenta y lo cargo hasta el despacho, James se pasó una mano por el rostro, era precisamente por esa sobreprotección que Harry era tan dependiente y tímido. Ni Tom, ni Chris y mucho menos Charlie dieron muestra de estar en desacuerdo con el mayor de los Weasley. Draco las iba a tener duras en años venideros.

Dobby toco la puerta, anunciando la llegada de los Gaunt, un escueto "pase" se escuchó del otro lado.

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio de caoba negro, parado a su lado, Sirius parecía concentrado leyendo unos pergaminos. Enfrente de la pareja un par de Goblins con mala cara les vieron de reojo, pero no dieron muestra de tener intención de saludar.

Sentado en un rincón con un enorme libro lavanda en sus piernas estaba Draco, a Harry de brillaron los ojos de una manera que a ninguno de los hombres que le acompañaban (a excepción de James) les gusto. Esa necesidad de ver al niño rubio que había molestado a Harry se había esfumado. A regañadientes Bill lo dejo en el piso y el ojiverde se sentó al lado de Draco, aun había algo en sus maneras que le daban un aire tímido y retraído, pero el rubio sonrió y se acomodó mejor para que Harry pudiera ver el libro de cuentos que tenía.

James sonrió enternecido, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada calculadora de su hijo mayor o las recelosas de los pelirrojos, que a regañadientes, se sentaron junto a los dos niños.

Tom no estaba feliz, si pudiera tomaba a su hijo en ese preciso instante y salía del maldito lugar, pero sabía que si lo hacía James le cruciaria el culo hasta el otro siglo. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones que Dobby convocó seguido de James, y acepto el fajo de los pergaminos que Sirius le tendió.

-Ya he checado todo- le dijo Sirius, inusualmente calmado- el contrato es practicante el que usamos James y Yo en su momento. Nosotros ya firmamos-

Tom asintió, dándole una repasada al documento y odiando cada maldita y perfecta cláusula.

-Todo está en orden, por mucho que no quisiera- Poniendo mala cara, Tom tomó la pluma de águila del escritorio para poner su firma, para después pasárselo a James.

Tom volteo a ver hacia sus hijos, Bill aparentemente harto del intento de lectura de Draco, le había quitado el libro y estaba leyendo sobre los unicornios. Suspirando, taladro con la mirada a Lucius.

-Tú y tus malditos genes Veela-

Sirius intentó reprimir una risa sin éxito, Lucius estaba dividido entre sentirse ofendido o reír de la cara de niño enfurruñado de Lord Slytherin, James le dio un pellizco en el brazo tan fuerte que estaba seguro le quedaría un moretón.

Los Goblins rodaron los ojos, y comenzaron a guardar los pergaminos. El contrato pre-Matrimonial entre el Tabellarius Harry James Gaunt Potter y el Veela Draco Lucius Malfoy Black había sido firmado.

Muy para desgracia de Lord Slytherin, su primogénito y ciertos pelirrojos.

* * *

Segundo capítulo arriba! la musa estaba de visita y no podía desaprovecharla.

No puedo creer la cantidad de follows, favs y hasta revs en el primer capítulo! gracias!

Draco eligió a Harry como su pareja, por lo que como buenas familia mágicas que se respeten, el contrato pre matrimonial es indispensable.

eh estado pensando, en que casa debería de caer Harry? Draco y Chris serán Slytherin, y los Weasley será Gryffindors(junto con mione que saldrá más adelante) debería de estar con Draco y su celoso hermano mayor o con los Weasley que pueden ser aún peores que él? Ambas ideas me agradan, así que me gustaría saber lo que opinan.

 **Los Goblins**

Los Goblins son criaturas conocidas por el Ministerio de la Magia como "de inteligencia casi humana". Se trata, en realidad, de una raza mucho más inteligente que los humanos, aunque para nada agradable.Se encargan de fabricar dinero y trabajar en el banco de los magos Gringotts, fundado por un famoso Goblin del mismo nombre.

En FRAGMEN CAELUM: Aparte de Gringotts, son los encargados de llevar control sobre los contratos maritales, pre-maritales y de herencia.


	3. Chapter 3

FRAGMEN CAELUM

3

Advertencias de cajón: Mpreg (mención de por el momento), hetero, AU Voldemort nunca existió, Tom fue "adoptado" por Albus, tomo el apellido Gaunt y el titulo de Lord Slytherin, Creature fic. Occ mucho occ (?)

Parejas: Draco x Harry, James x Tom, Lucius x Sirius, Fenrir x Remus, Snape x Lily

* * *

James suspiro detrás de su taza de café, amando la tranquilidad momentánea que se había instalado en la mansión.

Bill y Charlie habían regresado a Hogwarts apenas se terminó la firma del contrato, a pesar de las protestas de ambos pelirrojos por no querer dejar a Harry solo con el "rubio ese" era increíble como ambos se comportaban de manera tan infantil cuando se trataba de su hijo menor, aunque bueno, solo tenía que ver a su marido para darse cuenta que no eran los únicos.

Molly les había dado una buena regañina, Bill ya estaba en sexto y tenía otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse, Charlie tenía que preparse para el siguiente año y sus TIMOS, ambos ya habían desperdiciado dos días de clases y ella no permitiría que faltaran un solo día más.

Muy a regañadientes los chicos tomaron la red Flú para regresar al colegio.

En aquel momento solo se encontraban en casa él y Harry, Tom había tomado a su hijo mayor para que lo acompañara al ministerio y se "familiarizara" con los deberes de un Lord, James sabía que aquello solo era una mentira gorda, llevaba a Chris para que las mujeres del ministerio se enfocaran en el niño y no le jodieran a él.

En cuanto a los niños Weasley, Ron había atrapado un resfriado de verano y Molly considero que lo mejor sería tenerlos a todos en casa para evitar el riesgo de contagio en Harry, sus defensas y núcleo ya estaban perfectamente estables, pero la matriarca prefería prevenir que lamentar.

Sonriéndole a su hijo menor, quien comía su desayuno tranquilamente a su lado, James se dedicó a disfrutar aquella mañana de sábado, no tenía trabajo, había podido dormir hasta tarde, era un día precioso y que pintaba para ser tranquilo, ¿podía pedir algo más?

* * *

Thomas Morvolo Gaunt caminaba elegantemente por los pasillos del ministerio de magia, detrás suyo, un muy enojado Chris le lanzaba dagas por los ojos. ¿La razón? Simple, Tom había ido a hablar con el Ministro, al ser sábado sabía que habían mucha menos gente y el Ministro lo atendería mucho más rápidamente y también sabía que al ser sábado la esposa del Ministro, esa mujer empalagosa, se encontraría también.

Usando a su hijo mayor como moneda de cambio, dejo que la mujer lo abrazara y prácticamente lo secuestrara.

Chris lo miro con profundo odio cuando la mujer lo tomo de la mano, mencionando de que la cafetería tenía unos excelentes postres y que deberían dejar que su "Papi" hablara con el Ministro.

Después de casi una hora, Tom encontró a su hijo en la cafetería, rodeado por mujeres mayores, con el cabello despeinado y marcas de brillante labial rojo en las mejillas. Aguantando la risa y con la burla bailando en sus ojos verdes, se disculpó con ellas y retiro a su heredero de las garras esmaltadas de las mujeres.

Así pues, ahora estaban caminando tranquilamente de vuelta al atrio, para poder usar la red Flú y volver a casa, con su muy molesto hijo mayor pisándole los talones, le tomaría bastante chocolate obtener su perdón, pero negocios eran negocios.

De despidió del guardia en turno con una seca cabezada y estaba a punto de llamar a Chris para que pasara primero cuando un fogonazo salió de la nada. Un hermoso fénix apareció frente a él, llevando una carta perfectamente sellada en el pico. Un fénix que conocía demasiado bien, el ave gorjeó encantada cuando tomo la carta, como si se estuviera burlando y con un nuevo fogonazo, desapareció. A pesar de las preguntas de Chris, Tomo abrió la carta con nula delicadeza, siete palabras en una estilizada letra cursiva "estaré en tu casa en 10 minutos".

¡Ese anciano! Metió la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica, importándole poco o nada que se arrugara, cargo a su hijo y se lo hecho al hombro cual costal metiéndose en la chimenea.

* * *

James estaba leyendo tranquilamente en el salón con Harry dibujando no muy lejos de él cuando la red Flú se activó, un Tom cargando a su hijo como si fuera un vil costal le hizo levantarse en el acto, justo a tiempo para recibir a Chris que prácticamente fue lanzado contra él mientras Tom levantaba la varita frente a la red Flú, bloqueándola.

-¡¿Se puede saber que, en el nombre de tu maldito antepasado, te pasa?! ¡Casi tiras a Chris!-

-¡Me pasa que la cabra loca amenaza con venir! -

-¡No llames así a tu padre!-

-¡No es mi padre! ¡Merlín y Salazar me salven de llevar sus genes!-

Ambos dejaron de gritar cuando un leve sollozo se escuchó de fondo, Harry, completamente asustado con el griterío de sus padres, lloraba quedamente.

Chris miro a sus padres de muy mala manera antes de ir a donde su hermano y abrazarlo, Nagini salió de debajo de un sillón, siseo algo en parcel a Tom, y se deslizo hasta los niños.

Tom respiro intentando calmarse, se llevó una mano al cabello despeinándoselo, James, compadeciéndose de él, olvido por completo su enfado y lo abrazo.

-¿Ya me vas a decir por qué estás tan alterado?-

Tom abrazo a James, y enterró el rostro en el corto cabello negro, aspirando su aroma.

-La cabra viene-

-No lo llames así-

-Por su culpa Harry lloro-

-Eso fue culpa tuya-

Tom gruñó y se separó de James para tomar a Harry en brazos, Chris siseo algo en parcel.

-Lo siento pequeño, papa estaba molesto- Harry le miró con sus enormes ojos verdes y le sonrió

-Está bien papá, Chris dice que no se estaban peleando – Tom miró a su primogénito, este ya estaba con James, abrazando al Tabellarius por la cintura con el ceño fruncido, entre el Ministerio y esto le costaría más que un poco de chocolates para contentarlo.

-¿Y bien? –Presiono James- ¿Se puede saber por qué Lord Slytherin está tan nervioso con que su padre venga de visita?-

-¡Que no es mi…! ¡Olvídalo! – Sin soltar a Harry, Tom se dejó caer en el sillón donde momentos antes estuvo James - ¿Es que realmente no lo entiendes? Harry ya puede convivir con más gente sin riesgos de que su núcleo mágico sufra alguna consecuencia. ¿Tú crees que el anciano solo vendrá a saludar?-

James soltó una carcajada- Haber, déjame ver si te entendí, ¿Todo el show que te acabas de armar es porque tu padre vendrá de visita y no tendrás a Harry para ti solito?

-¡Ya tengo suficiente con tener que compartirlo con los Weasley y hasta el mocoso Malfoy!-

La cara de niño enfurruñado de Tom era épica, James lamento enormemente no tener una cámara, Chris jalo la túnica de su papa para llamar su atención.

-¿Quién vendrá?-

Respondiendo a su pregunta, un fogonazo iluminó la estancia, Harry miró a Fawkees encantado, Chris curioso. Un hombre acababa de aparecerse en el cuarto, era alto, gafas de media luna dejaban ver unos brillantes ojos azul claro miraban con diversión la cara de ultraje total que tenía el Lord de la casa. La túnica que tenía puesta, magenta con estrellas doradas que se movían lentamente era imposible de ignorar.

-Tom mi querido niño, ¿realmente creías que solo con bloquear la red Flú podrías detenerme? Pensé que te había enseñado mejor.

Tom se tragó la sarta de groserías que ya tenía en la punta de la lengua y fulminó al mayor con la mirada.

-Ahora, ¿podrías liberar a mi pequeño nieto?-

Muy a regañadientes (y ayudado por el pisotón que James le había regalado) Tom soltó a su hijo, Harry bajo del regazo de su padre, miro al adulto dudoso, no lo conocía, pero el hombre le sonreía de manera amable. Busco a su hermano con la mirada, comprendiendo el mensaje Chris camino hacia él y lo tomo de la mano.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que teníamos un abuelito, pero que no lo podías ver porque era muy poderoso y podría alterar tu magia? – Harry asintió – Él es nuestro abuelito-

Sin soltar a su hermano, Harry levantó su pequeña mano, Albus sonrió enormemente, agachándose para quedar a la altura del niño, tomo la pequeña manita entre las suyas.

-¿Es usted el que me manda todos esos regalos bonitos en navidad y mi cumpleaños?- Harry frunció levemente el ceño- ¿Papá Tom no lo dejaba verme?

\- Ciertamente yo te los mandaba y no, tu padre no tuvo nada que ver, es solo que mi magia es muy fuerte y el medimago dijo que no debíamos de exponerte a ella.-

La sonrisa de Albus se transformó en una triste, odio enormemente el alcance su magia cuando el medimago le comunico que, por salud del pequeño Harry, debía evitar el contacto directo con hasta que la magia del niño estuviera estable.

-¿Pero ya puedes quedarte con nosotros verdad?-

Albus asintió, la emoción embargándolo, Harry le había aceptado rápidamente, estaba seguro que Chris tenía mucho que ver.

Christoper soltó a Harry y tomo, esta vez, la mano del anciano mago.

-¡Tenemos que mostrarte la casa! Tenemos un cuarto de juegos increíble, que malo que los Weasley no estén aquí hoy- Comenzando a jalarlo, Albus se levantó y comenzó a seguirle. Sin querer quedarse atrás Harry corrió y tomó la mano libre del mayor, no hablo, pero sonreía y dejaba que su hermano mayor llevara la conversación. La fiel Nagini, silenciosa siguió a los tres como una larga sombra.

Tom no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar, James suspiro.

-¿Podrías llevar la fiesta en paz solo por hoy?-

-Quiero creer que bromeas, ¿ya viste como vino vestido? ¡Pensé que le había quemado esa maldita túnica hace tres años! –

-Si la quemaste amor, Junto con la mitad de su guardarropa, ya se me hacía raro que voluntariamente fueras a Hogwarts a ver a tu padre-

-¡Que no es mi… agh! ¿De qué sirvieron todos los galeones que gaste en las túnicas que le compre? ¡Para que el fuera y comprar más y más túnicas raras! ¡Y esa! ¡Esa maldita túnica! ¡Me aseguré que fuera la primera en ser quemada junto con la amarilla!

James se frotó el puente de la nariz, a veces sentía que en lugar de tener dos hijos tenía tres, aquella gracia de su marido le costó una buena regañada de Mcgonagall.

-Tienes dos opciones o te quedas aquí, rumiando contra tu padre, o vas con él y llevas esto tranquilamente sin armar berrinches absurdos-

Tom gruñó algo por lo bajo, antes de ponerse de pie y salir con toda la elegancia posible del salón. James volvió a suspirar, antes de convocar un patronus y mandarlo con Molly, necesitaba refuerzos para el resto del día.

* * *

¡Albus apareció! Y Tom se sigue comunicando con gruñidos (esto ya va a ser normal lol). Tengo pensado en los próximos capítulos (muy probablemente el siguiente) poner el por qué los Weasleys están con los Gaunt. (En respuesta a un RR a quien no le quedaba claro el por qué) si hay algún otro dato que no les queda claro, por favor avísenme para aclararlo ya sea dentro de la historia o en las notas.

Por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta que Bill es unos 10 años mayor que Harry... y que los meses de vacaciones son julio y agosto /3 lamento mucho si la explicacion de donde esta tanto el como charlie está muy sacada de la manga.

Les comento que, con una victoria aplastante, ¡el pequeño Harry queda en Sly! Y realmente de la infancia de Harry nos quedan unos dos capítulos, ¡y el siguiente será dedicado a Hermione! Lo lamento pero tenía que ponerla antes de tiempo, Mione se lo merece y Harry necesita a alguien que lo meta en cintura y no lo malcríe tanto. Ella también tendrá su origen en una criatura mágica, aunque sigue siendo "hija de Muggles", para darles una pista (en este fic) tendrá los ojos dorados/miel, ¿adivinan que criatura es?

Hablando de criaturas, en el siguiente capítulo aprovechó para aclarar de qué criatura desciende James.

¡Gracias por sus RR!


	4. Chapter 4

FRAGMEN CAELUM

4

James caminaba por aquel pequeño centro comercial sintiéndose algo –bastante- perdido, había ido a comprar un teléfono para un experimento del departamento de Misterios en el que trabajaba.

Era gracioso, pero sinceramente nunca pensó que terminaría trabajando en esa sección o casado con el todo poderoso Lord Slytherin.

Siguió caminando, dejando que los recuerdos lo invadieran mientras buscaba la tienda de que necesitaba.

Él fue el único hijo del matrimonio Potter, una ancestral familia que descendía de elfos guerreros, sus padres, bastante grandes cuando nació, le dieron todo, absolutamente todo lo que quería. Y tenía que aceptar que aquello lo había echado a perder. Llego a Hogwarts siendo un pequeño cabrón buscapleitos, consiente de su condición Tabellarius y su –casi- inmunidad y enormes beneficios que conllevaba. Se salía con la suya en cada treta, con Sirius y Remus detrás y de vez en cuando Peter. Era inteligente, no podía negarlo y aunque su poder mágico estaba a duras penas encima del promedio, sabía cómo canalizarlo. De todas formas si el hechizo no funcionaba solo tenía que hacerles ojitos a sus maestros.

El único que nunca cayó fue Tom.

Regio e imponente, con un poder Mágico por mucho superior, era llamado un genio y su poder comparado con el del de Dumbledore. Estaba en Hogwarts enseñando Defensa contra las artes oscuras y era el tutor del Club de duelo, cuando James ingreso a la escuela, tenía solo 21 años. Hermoso y letal como solo él, a pesar de su juventud ya pintaba para ser algo grande. La relación entre ambos en un principio fue mala, un constante tira y afloja, Tom nunca bajaba la guardia, James nunca podía hacerle bien una broma, siempre terminaba castigado en el despacho del mayor cada que lo intentaba. Y eso lo enfurecía ¡Era James Potter maldición!

Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar en su quinto año.

Su madre, su amable madre había fallecido a causa de la edad, su padre no soportando la pena de perder a su pareja de toda la vida no había tardado en seguirla.

James se quedó huérfano y solo a los 15 años casi 16.

Fue ahí cuando comenzó a convivir con Tom. El director quizás compadeciéndose, quizás viendo en James un reflejo de Tom, pidió su tutoría ante en **wizengamot** por los siguientes dos años restantes antes de que alcanzara su mayoría de edad. James fue llevado a la modesta casita de Albus en Godric Hollow, poco tenía que ver con la enorme mansión que la que nació y vivió los últimos 15 años, pero siendo sinceros era mejor eso a vivir solo o con los Black. Tenía la opción de irse con los Weasley, pero sinceramente no quería ser una molestia, suficiente tenían ya ellos con estarse encargando de las propiedades y el respectivo sepelio y tramites de sus padres.

Tom aún vivía ahí, estaba en un largo juicio para demostrar su derecho sobre la fortuna y el apellido Slytherin, por lo que en esos momentos solo era un joven maestro con un salario que aún no alcanzaba para comprar una casa propia. Aunque James no sabría aquello sino hasta finales de vacaciones de verano, en aquel momento Tom era el hijo consentido del Director.

James y Tom, inevitablemente comenzaron a convivir, el menor encontró en Tom un aliado invaluable, un protector férreo y un maestro dedicado. El poder que exudaba le hacía sentir protegido, tan solo sentando junto a él, James se podía relajar, dejaba que la magia del mayor lo envolviera, se llevara sus penas, en esos momentos solo era James, no el heredero de una antigua familia ni un huérfano que causaba lastima.

Su sexto año comenzó con una buena nueva, Tom estaba a unos pasos de reclamar su título, el **wizengamot** no encontraba más excusas para seguir reteniéndolo, todas las pruebas habidas y por haber habían sido aplicadas. Tom le mostro el documento con un sonrisa triunfante en los labios, James atesoro esa expresión aún más que la promesa de llevarlo a comprar lo que quisiera cuando reclamara sus bóvedas.

A mitad de curso, James se levantó sintiéndose extraño, el cuerpo le dolía y no tenía explicación del por qué, Sirius y Remus, con quienes compartía cuarto por su condición de Tabellarius, le miraban preocupados, aquello fue de mal en peor. Durante su clase de herbologia, James sintió un dolor tan grande que lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo, Frank, su compañero de mesa lo tomo en brazos, corriendo a la enfermería. Poppy los recibió y James fue acomodado en una camilla, Frank le sonrió después de dejarlo y estaba a punto de salir cuando James lo detuvo, recordaba haberle pedido que llamara al profesor Gaunt, Frank asintió y corrió a la puerta, ignorando la llamada de atención de Poppy. Sinceramente, no recordaba mucho de lo que paso, la enfermera le dio algo de tomar, acariciándole el cabello y susurrando que ya pasaría, poco después la cálida mano de la mujer fue reemplazada por una más grande y más fría, la voz grave de Tom resonó en sus oídos. James recordaba haber estirado los brazos en su dirección, llorando. Tom lo había abrazado con infinita ternura susurrándole que todo estaría bien.

Recobro por completo la conciencia dos días después, usando un pijama bastante grande y en un cuarto que no conocía, con un Tom sin camisa durmiendo a su lado. James grito, Tom se levantó de un salto desorientado y maldiciendo, el menor exigió una explicación y el maestro de defensa sonrió de lado, burlón.

-Pasa, querido mío, que tu don de Tabellarius ha despertado por completo.- James se sonrojo – Mandaste a Frank por mí, interrumpiste mis clases por casi tres días y ahora me gritas. – Con el ceño fruncido, James estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Tom prosiguió- Oficialmente ya estás en edad casadera, dime ¿Prefieres invierno o verano para casarnos? No ahora por supuesto, tendrás que terminar tus estudios primero.

Y James volvió a desmayarse, el recordarlo aún lo hacía sonrojar, estúpido Tom no dejaba de molestarlo con eso, sin importar los años que pasaran, con eso y su desastrosa boda, ¡era culpa de Tom por dejarlo en estado antes de la boda! no de James y sus nauseas que acabaron en los lustrosos zapatos del funcionario que los casaba.

Pero es era ya otra historia y si seguía perdido en su subconsciente nunca salía del lugar lleno de Muggles.

Al fin encontró la tienda, pequeña y con poca variedad, pero no era como si necesitara la gran cosa de todas formas, compro dos teléfonos, uno extra por si acaso, de color beige y bastante simples.

Había terminado en el departamento de Misterios después de que Tom se negara rotundamente a que se uniera a los Aurores, una serie consecutiva de hechizos y maldiciones podrían afectar el delicado núcleo mágico de un Tabellarius.

El departamento era inesperadamente entretenido. En esos momentos estaban intentado traer algo de la tecnología Muggle al mundo mágico, comenzando por los teléfonos fijos, querían conectarlos en una especie de red parecida a la flú. Era fascinante como, si usabas la magia de manera adecuada, los aparatos Muggles podían funcionar sin estropearse.

Estaba por buscar la salida del laberintico lugar cuando un ligero golpe a sus espaldas lo hizo voltear.

Una pequeña niña había chocado con él, el enmarañado cabello castaño saltaba en todas direcciones, vestía un sencillo vestido verde menta y zapatitos blancos, pero lo que llamo la atención de James fueron sus ojos, el par de brillantes ojos miel tirando a dorado que solo había visto en un tipo específico de criatura.

-¡Mione!- una mujer de cabello castaño bastante corto corrió hasta la niña, vestía simples jeans, camisa polo rosa y una enorme bolsa - ¡Lo siento mucho! Mi nombre es Jean, ella es Hermione, anda cariño, discúlpate.

James le sonrió a la mujer, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. La niña aún tenía los ojos clavados en él, como si estuviera considerando algo, la mirada le recordó mucho a la de su hijo mayor.

-Mami este hombre huele diferente- Jean se sonrojo aún más y volvió a disculparse, pero James miraba de manera seria a la niña-

-¿A qué te refieres pequeña?-

\- No sé- le contesto ella, frunciendo el ceño, buscando la manera de explicarse- creo que se parece a mí-

Jean miro alarmada a su hija y la tomo en brazos.

-Yo, lo lamento mucho, será mejor que nos vayamos-

-Espera por favor, ¿podrías responderme con sinceridad? ¿Tu niña hace algo diferente? ¿Has visto que cambie algo de color por ejemplo?-

Jean lo miro de hito en hito, Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Lo sabía! Tu eres como yo, vez mami, te dije que tenía que haber más gente como yo-

La mujer no sabía que hacer ¿se habían topado con un loco o algo así? Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando james se acercó a ellas, saco una especie de ramita de manera discreta y murmuro algo entre dientes, el vestido de su hija paso a ser amarillo y con otro murmullo regreso a su color original.

James volvió a guardar su varita y Jean le miro al borde del llanto.

-¿Tendrás algo de tiempo?- le pregunto.

James había terminado en un restaurante no muy lejos de ahí, era bullicioso y nadie se fijaría en ellos o le prestaría atención a su conversación, inteligentemente Jean eligió una mesa resguardada por unas mamparas y el hombre siguiendo su ejemplo aplico un muffiato a su alrededor. Ella ya había hablado con su esposo por teléfono, pidiéndole que cancelara o moviera sus citas y fuera al restaurante lo antes posible.

No tardo mucho para que llegara, Mark Granger era un hombre alto, el cabello castaño claro tirando a rubio y los mismo ojos de su hija, se notaba que había corrido de su coche a la mesa.

Se sentó al lado de su esposa y sonrío a Hermione que en ese momento se entretenida coloreando con unos crayones que la mesera le había regalado.

-Mi esposa me comento que usted, bueno, puede hacer cosas como mi Mione-

Su voz era gruesa pero amable, sus ojos mostraban curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo precaución, sin perder de vista al extraño. James solo confirmo sus sospechas.

-Es magia, aunque no lo crea señor…..-

-Mark, Mark Granger, llamame solo Mark –

-Entonces llámenme James – le sonrío y el hombre pareció relajarse algo – tengo entendido que su niña puede realizar ciertas… cosas, cambiar los colores, levitar juguetes o libros fuera de su alcance.

Mark y jean asintieron.

-Ayer hizo flotar el jarrón de galletas- murmuro la mujer.

-Eso de la magia, ¿Es enserio?-

-Mucho-

La pareja se miró entre ellos, y como llegando a un acuerdo mudo, volcaron de nuevo su atención en James.

-¿Podrías explicarnos de que va esto? Es decir nadie en mi familia puede hacer algo parecido o en la de mi mujer-

\- Antes de que te conteste, podría preguntarte ¿eres adoptado?-

Mark algo confundido asintió. – Fui adoptado por los Granger a los tres años-

-Eso explica algunas cosas, necesito que me den su palabra que nada de lo que diré saldrá de aquí – Asustados la pareja asintió, james volvió a sacar la varita y apunto el salero, este se convirtió en un portarretrato, jean lo tomo con sus manos boquiabierta, Hermione estaba maravillada- Eso es Transfiguración, no es por presumir, pero se me da bastante bien.

-El palo, la varita, ¿Eso los transforma?- pregunto Mark.

-No, la varita sirve para canalizar la magia, cuando su hija consiga una y con un poco de práctica podrá hacer lo mismo-

-¿Pero cómo, por qué, es decir magia? ¿Mione es algo así como una bruja?- Jean le devolvió el portarretrato y james lo devolvió a su forma original.

-Es exactamente eso, una bruja, aun existimos magos en esta época, aunque somos pocos- El semblante de James paso a ser uno serio- por eso les pido que nada salga de aquí, la pequeña Mione nació con este regalo y al cumplir los 11 años será invitada al colegio Hogwarts para comenzar su aprendizaje-

\- ¿Se la llevaran? – Jean parecía temerosa, como si en cualquier momento este desconocido pudiera arrebatarle su hija de las manos y desaparecer.

-No, es una escuela internado, pero me temo que no puedo darles más detalles, pero si su niña acepta, ira durante siete años a instruirse, mis propios hijos irán también en un par de años- Jean pareció calmarse algo.

\- ¿Por qué preguntabas si era adoptado?-

-Verán en el mundo mágico nacen de vez en cuando niños de padres magos sin magia, son llamados Squibs y muchas veces, dados en adopción a gente sin magia.-

-¿Es decir que mis padres biológicos son magos y como nací sin magia se deshicieron de mí?- Mark se sentía un tanto herido, gran parte de su juventud busco con ahínco a sus padres sin encontrarlos.

-¡No! Un niño en el mundo mágico es un maravilloso regalo, pero muchos padres prefieren que sus hijos Squibs crezcan lejos suyo, en un ambiente donde no los juzgaran por su falta de magia, estoy seguro que para tus padres fue aún más doloroso.

Mark le miro interrogante, James le sonrío, intentando infundirle ánimos.

-Tu color de ojos es único, ¿ya te diste cuenta? No son color miel, tienen un brillo dorado único, solo hay una criatura en el mundo mágico con ese color de ojos, un hombre lobo- Mark miro a James como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza de repente, pero Jean lo miro uniendo cabos mentalmente.

-Ellos- comenzó dándole una mirada a su hija y marido- son particularmente inquietos las noches de luna llena y reconocen a la gente por su olor, yo siempre pensé que tenían complejo de perro o algo así- Mark soltó un "¡oye!" indignado y su mujer rio.

-Es bueno ver que no me creen un demente, sí, eso es normal para un descendiente de Lobos, los hijos de licántropos no se pueden transformar, pero son inmunes al veneno de los hombre lobo puros, tienen instintos más desarrollados y una fuerza por encima de la media- Jean asintió.-

-Esto se resume en: los genes de mi marido tienen la culpa-

-Podrías resumirlo así- James miro de manera divertida a la pareja. – Por Mione lo único que se puede hacer es tener cuidado donde y cuando usa su magia, aprenderá a controlarla lentamente, si no es que ya lo hace.-

Hermione mustio un "ups" y James la miro divertido.

-Si no es indiscreción- comenzó Mark- si Mione heredo su poder de los hombres lobo, ¿tú también eres de alguna criatura mágica?-

-Si, en mi caso, fueron Elfos Guerreros, no tenemos mucha magia, pero lo compensamos con buena resistencia física y dominio de armas, aunque bueno, no es que sirva de mucho en esta época-

-¿Hay más criaturas?- volvió a preguntar, estaba inesperadamente entusiasmado con la idea, Jean sonrío ante la cara de su esposo, era la misma que ponía su hija cuando aprendía algo nuevo.

-Sí, muchas más, por ejemplo en mis terrenos viven los descendientes de un espíritu de fuego. Los espíritus de Fuego normalmente eligen a una familia a la que protegerán, ellos han cuidado a la mía por varios siglos, aunque cerca de mi casa solo vive una rama de ella, el resto están repartidos por Irlanda.

James convoco un tempus, los Granger miraron entusiasmados como la hora salía flotando como humo enfrente de él, Mark incluso la comprobó con su reloj de muñeca.

-Tengo que irme, aun me queda mucho trabajo por hacer y a mi… Pareja, no le agradara la idea que haga horas extras.-

-¿Hay forma de poderte contactar?- pregunto Jean, algo nerviosa, al fin tenían a alguien que se había tomado la molestia de explicar que pasaba con su hija, no podía permitirse perder el contacto, james lo medito por un segundo-

-¿Podrían darme su dirección? Procurare visitarlos pronto y mostrarles como contactar conmigo, también llevare a mis hijos para que Mione los conozca-

Hermione sonrío alegremente ante la idea de convivir con niños como ella, miro a sus padres con suplica, el matrimonio Granger lo sopeso, Jean saco una pluma y una pequeña libreta de su bolsa, escribió la dirección y se la paso a James.

-Normalmente estamos en nuestro trabajo por las mañanas entre semana, regresamos alrededor de las seis-

-No hay problema, me hare un tiempo en estos días y pasare, nos vemos después Mione, Mark, Jean-

James se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la puerta, Mark lo alcanzo justo cuando estaba por salir.

-Sobre mis padres, ¿Tú realmente crees que les dolió dejarme?-

-No tengo ninguna duda, para los lobos separarse de uno de sus cachorros es doloroso, debieron meditarlo mucho antes de darte en adopción-

Mark le sonrío por última vez, realmente agradecido y le dejo marchar.

James camino hasta un callejón oscuro para poder aparecerse en el Ministerio.

¿De qué color se pondría Tom cuando le dijera que planeaba llevar a unos Muggles a la fiesta de Harry? La vena maliciosa que tenía tantos años dormida salto de repente, y por un momento se sintió de nuevo aquel niño de once años que perseguía a su alto maestro de Defensa para jugarle una trastada.

* * *

¡OMG! ¡siete hojas de word, SIETE! aún no lo puedo creer, es tan raro que haga tal cantidad.

 **Hombres Lobo:**

 **Harry potter Wikia:**

Los **hombres lobo** son personas que llevan consigo la enfermedad de la Licantropía.Son personas con la capacidad de transformarse en un lobo en apariencia y naturaleza, al haber sido mordidas por un hombre lobo. El hombre lobo que se transforma bajo la influencia de la Luna Llena, vaga sin propósito fijo por la noche, convirtiendo y devorando a niños y adultos. Habitan en todo el Mundo y tradicionalmente han sido varias las comunidades mágicas de donde provienen

 **En FC:**

Los hombres lobo casi iguales a los de HP, si entran en paz con su lobo, pueden mantener su conciencia humana sin necesidad de una poción MataLobos, son territoriales y ponen su familia por sobre todo, en Inglaterra viven en pequeñas manadas-pueblos, alejados tanto de Muggles como de Magos, dentro de los bosques. Todos poseen como rasgo distintivo los ojos dorados.

 **¿Hombres lobo de segunda generaciòn?**

Los hombres lobo puede reproducirse ya sea con otro licántropo o mago, nunca con un Muggle pues no aguantaran el parto, los hijos de los hombres lobo tiene fuerza por sobre el promedio, buenas habilidades físicas y olfato y son inmunes a la mordida, no así los hijos de esos (la tercera generación), por ejemplo (y considerando de que es un Squib con el mínimo de magia), si Mark es mordido por un licántropo en luna llena , no se transformara, sin embargo si Hermione es mordida si lo hará.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! no había tenido tiempo de subirlo, ¡muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews, Favs y Follows! ¡es increíble tres capítulos y ya hay 26 Reviews, 42 Favs y 44 Follows! No me la creo.


	5. Chapter 4-1

FRAGMEN CAELUM

EXTRA 4.1

Nota: El siguiente capítulo está ambientado entre el periodo comprendido del 1º al 6º año de James con algo del pasado de Tom, NO es necesario leerlo si no quieren, no afectara a la trama. Capítulo 100% Tom x James.

* * *

Tom Morvolo Gaunt Dumbledore miro a los chiquillos de primer año entrar al gran comedor con aburrimiento, ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, tenía que estar aquí? Si, era el maestro de Defensa, ¿Y? en ninguna parte del maldito contrato decía que tenía que estar en la ceremonia de apertura viéndoles las caretas a esos mocosos de once años.

Fulmino con la mirada al Director, Albus solo le sonrió de manera amable y mustio un "compórtate" por lo bajo que arranco una risita de Pomona. Tom maldijo y clavo la mirada en lo chiquillos, quizás camino al taburete alguno cayera y le diera algo de que reír.

Lo niños comenzaron a pasar, unos más nerviosos que otros y varios sangres pura que se pavoneaban ¡Oh! Tom se iba a divertir de lo lindo bajándoles los humos ese año. Cuando el chico Black quedo en Gryffindor, Tom encontró la primera diversión del día, la vieja Walburga que tanto presumía de la belleza de su Tabellarius en cuanta fiesta social se le cruzaba rompería sus vestidos de seda cuando viera que su niño bonito termino entre los Leones.

Tom tuvo que callar sus risas cuando sintió un fuerte pisotón, y Albus volvió a mustiar que se comportara.

Maldiciendo su suerte, Tom volvió a ver a los mocosos de primero, entonces uno en específico le llamo la atención, era pequeño, muy seguramente un portador, de piel ligeramente bronceada y cabello tan negro como un cuervo ¿Tenia herencia Black acaso? El niño Potter cruzo mirada con la suya por un instante, el café chocolate del iris brillaba alegremente, había algo en el maldito chiquillo que le llamo la atención, el niño ya había sido seleccionado y corría a la mesa rojo-dorada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tom le siguió con la mirada todo el rato, a su lado Albus rio. Maldito vejete.

James Charlus Potter Black, el único hijo de la vieja pareja, mimado y malcriado hasta decir basta, James sacaba ventaja de su condición de Tabellarius y sabía que cara ponerle a la vieja Macgonagall para que redujera sus castigos ¿Cómo es que ese mocoso no había terminado en la casa de las serpientes? El chiquillo era soberbio y egocéntrico, gustaba de gastar bromas a quien se le cruzara –algunas, tenía que admitirlo, crueles- Tom siempre se mantenía con la guardia alta y disfrutaba cuando atrapaba a James infraganti. Probablemente, era el único maestro de todo el cuerpo docente que no caía ante sus tretas y lo obligaba a cumplir sus castigos al pie de la letra. Y para qué negarlo, la cara enfurruñada del mocoso cada que lo castigaba era hasta… _adorable._

 _No Tom, olvida eso último._

El moreno era inteligente, aunque su magia estaba apenas arriba del promedio, tenía un instinto para saber cómo y cuándo canalizarla, Tom sabía que el mocoso tenia potencial y era precisamente por eso que se empeñaba aún más en corregir sus faltas, lo que menos quería que es que ese diamante en bruto terminara como muchos otros Tabellarius. Recluidos en sus casa, esposos de un Mago influyente y dedicados a traer más y más niños mágicos al mundo. Un completo desperdicio de potencial si le preguntaban y poco le importaba si James se lo tomaba como una venganza personal de su parte por todas las travesuras que realizaba. Si fuera por Tom, James pasaría todo el maldito año escolar –y los siguientes, compinches incluidos- recluido entre las cuatro paredes de su despacho y muy, muy alejado de sus insulsos intentos de bromas. Si ni sus padres ni el resto de los maestros podían meter una pisca de sentido común dentro de esa calavera él se encargaría de ello. Y Merlín sabía que cuando a Tom se le metía algo entre ceja y oreja lo cumplía. Y no, no era porque le estaba agarrando cariño al chiquillo como Albus pregonaba cada que iba a su despacho a quejarse largamente del heredero de los Potter.

 _¡Por Morgana! ¡Era un mocoso al que le llevaba 10 años! Ojala el anciano se atragantara con un dulce de limón._

Pero Tom vio su voluntad flaquear cuando los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años. Cada maldito año James se volvía más… _hermoso._ Distaba mucho del pequeño niño bonito que cruzo por primera vez las puertas de Hogwarts, poco le importaba si para el resto de la gente el Tabellarius más hermoso de aquella generación era Sirius Black, para Tom el mocoso de Walburga se quedaba corto al lado de James. Odiaba cuando cualquiera se le quedaba viendo más de un minuto, aborrecía cuando seguían a James como perros en celo y lo que aún mas odiaba era que James les sonreía alegremente mientras a él lo veía con recelo.

Carajo, ¿y si se tiraba al lago del calamar gigante y terminaba con todo? No, mejor aún, debería de tirar a toda la población masculina de Hogwarts, si eso era mejor. Aunque puede que al anciano no le gustara la decisión y lidiar con un Albus Dumbledore enojado era un dolor en el culo. Mejor se conformaba con quitar puntos y castigar a diestra y siniestra.

El quinto año del chico, sin embargo, no tuvo un buen final. Ambos señores Potter habían partido dejando a su único hijo detrás. Tom miro con aprensión como James pasó de ser el chiquillo alegre y escandaloso a uno bastante serio y callado. Cuando vio al chico derrumbarse entre los brazos de Black y Lupin decidió que ya era suficiente. Corrió hacia Albus y le pidió, le exigió que hiciera algo, el anciano hombre acepto, apelaría ante el wizengamot por la custodia de James por lo que restaba de sus años escolares, con una condición.

-Te dedicaras en cuerpo y alma en reclamar el título de Lord Slytherin, haz descuidado bastante los tramites y los burócratas del ministerio están haciendo cuanto les da la gana para retenerlo, si quieres proteger a James, tienes que tener las armas.-

Aunque odio que se lo echara en cara, el viejo tenía razón, el que tuviera el apellido "Gaunt" no significaba nada sin el título de Lord. ¿Cómo podría hacer algo por James si seguía siendo el chiquillo que Dumbledore recogió de aquel orfanato? No poseía riquezas y su influencia no pasaba de ser mal llamado un genio. No tenía nada que ofrecer y James era un Tabellarius que pronto entraría en edad casadera, si no hacía algo el Ministerio acabaría comprometiéndolo con algún vejete bien posicionado.

Tomo control completo de los trámites de su título y herencia semanas antes de que la custodia de James fuera otorgada a Dumbledore.

Cuando el verano comenzó, Tom recibió en la modesta casa de Godric Hollow que compartía con el viejo a un desorientado James. Los días de aquel verano fueron mejores de lo que Tom se esperaba, el chiquillo al principio se mostraba receloso, pero poco a poco se fue acercando por voluntad propia y Tom se encontró dividiendo su tiempo entre las idas y venidas de ministerio y pasar tiempo con el último Potter. Si no se encontraban en largas lecciones, reforzando lo aprendido el último año, simplemente se sentaban juntos, uno al lado del otro en el porche que daba al jardín trasero.

Tom se dio por vencido, ¿cómo era aquel dicho? Si no puedes con el enemigo únetele, ni siquiera su jodida magia quería cooperar, acoplándose a la del menor perfectamente. Cuando aquel principio de año escolar le mostro a James el documento que avalaba lo poco que le faltaba para ser reconocido como Lord y vio un brillo que nunca antes había visto en sus ojos lo decidió. James Potter seria suyo y de nadie más.

 _Tuviera que pasar sobre quien tuviera que pasar._

Aquel sexto año, el –casi- Lord se vio en la necesidad de ver a James todos los días, poco le importaba si eran una hora o cinco minutos, era como si su magia lo obligara a búscalo quisiera o no, y James parecía sentir lo mismo pues corría entre descansos al despacho del maestro de Defensa, los murmullos y chismes no se hicieron esperar, hubieron algunos lo bastante…. Tontos, para preguntarle de frente si estaban en una relación, Tom contestaba con un mordaz "Mi vida personal no es de su incumbencia y si no desea cincuenta puntos menos regresara por donde vino". Tom acabo varias veces en el despacho del director, siendo amonestado como un chiquillo, después de que les metiera un susto bastante grande a aquella bola de chismosos.

La mitad de curso trajo consigo un susto bastante grande. Tom sintió como si el alma se le cayera a los pies cuando un muy sudado y cansado Frank Longbottom abrió la puerta del aula de defensa sin cuidado alguno, azotándola contra la pared. Solo hizo falta un "James está en la enfermería" para que olvidara su enojo y los comentarios biliosos que ya tenía en la punta de la lengua. Sin molestarse en despachar a sus estudiantes, Tom corrió hasta la enfermería del colegio importándole poco o nada las miradas incrédulas de los estudiantes con los que se cruzaba.

Ver a James en una camilla, retorciéndose de dolor no fue una visión agradable ni una buena bienvenida, Poppy le miro, sonriéndole cálidamente e intentando calmarlo, no todos los días veías al siempre perfecto hijo del director despeinado y tan pálido como un muerto.

-Estará bien querido, simplemente su condición de Tabellarius está despertando por completo, tendrá que estar en cama unos dos o tres días a lo mucho.-

-¿No les puedes dar algo?-

-Ya se le fue administrada una poción calmante, sin embargo si quieres ayudarlo más tienes otra opción, los Tabellarius emparejados pueden compartir el dolor con su pareja, limitará su fatiga y dolor, solo hace falta que acoples tu magia a la de él. Ella sabrá qué hacer.-

Si a Tom le hubiesen dicho hace un par de años que compartiría el dolor de otra persona por cuenta propia se hubiera reído en su cara y mandado un buen golpe a lo muggle. No era un masoquista, gracias.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la camilla y reemplazó la pequeña y cálida mano de la enfermera por la suya y llamó a James, el chico abrió los ojos chocolate anegados en lágrimas, levantó ambos brazos en su dirección, sollozando. Tom sintió como si alguien le hubiese golpeado, lo tomo en brazos y se aferró al él, acaricio su espalda y le prometió que ya todo saldría bien.

Poppy le llamo la atención, podría llevarse a James a su cuarto siempre y cuando no le pusiera una mano encima.

-Aún es muy chico para que me lo dejes en cinta- Le regaño.

Él le miro de mala manera, cargo a James y se dirigió a la puerta, podría jurar que la enfermera soltó una risita justo detrás de él.

Llegar a su cuarto fue mucho más fácil de lo que se imaginó, cambiar a James por el contrario, fue una tortura, aun con magia. Acostarse a su lado lo fue aún más, aunque su magia ya estaba comenzando a acoplase con la del menor y el dolor comenzaba a invadirlo no se comparaba con tener a James a su alcance, servido en bandeja de plata y sin poder tocarlo más allá de lo permitido.

Casi tres días después un grito lo despertó, asustado Tom estuvo a nada de caerse de la cama. James estaba sentado justo en el rincón más alejado de él, usando las sábanas como escudo y tapado hasta la nariz. Estaba rojo y claramente confuso, exigiéndole entre tartamudeos una explicación, Tom no pudo evitar sonreír de lado con burla.

-Pasa, querido mío, que tu don de Tabellarius ha despertado por completo. Mandaste a Frank por mí, interrumpiste mis clases por casi tres días y ahora me gritas. – Con el ceño fruncido, James estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Tom prosiguió- Oficialmente ya estás en edad casadera, dime ¿Prefieres invierno o verano para casarnos? No ahora por supuesto, tendrás que terminar tus estudios primero.

Y James se desmayó, Tom tuvo que alargar el brazo antes de que se diera contra el suelo, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo acostó sobre su pecho. Vamos, que sí iba a gritar de nuevo que fuera por algo bueno ¿no? Sonriendo como un niño en navidad, Tom deslizo los brazos por la delgada cintura de James. Y hundió el rostro en el revuelto cabello negro. Ya tendría meses, años para disfrutar del cuerpo que ahora descansaba entre sus brazos.

* * *

Extra extra! capítulo dedicado a ShibuyaRen, yo queria hacer la versión de Tom y bueno ella (o él?) solo me dio razones para ponerlo, este cap ya estaba algo avanzado cuando subí el 4, y de hecho no pensaba colgarlo... pero hey, ya estaba a la mitad y alguien quería más de Tom, por que no? No se preocupen, para quien quiere mas de Harry, el saldra en el proximo si o si.

y Pues bueno traigo otra encuesta. ¿Les molestaria mucho si pongo escenas algo subidas de tono? seran mucho mas adelante, pero estoy considerando que serán mocosos hormonales (?) y JK nunca le dio énfasis a esa parte de la vida de Harry... más vale ponerlas sobre aviso, podría ponerlas en la "censurada" FF o publicar la completa en ¿Lagrimas de fenix? si tengo más de tres RR diciendo que no les molesta no habrán cambios y la historia completa seguirá poniendose por aqui.

y los Favs, Follows y RR suben y suben! Gracias!


	6. Chapter 5

FRAGMEN CAELUM

5

Harry miro con ceño fruncido la perfecta túnica de gala en la que su papá planeaba meterlo, ¡la odiaba! Era de un verde oscuro y larga, parecía más un vestido ¡Él no era una niña! Pero por más que pataleo y lucho, James logro enfundarlo en ella, no sin antes amenazarlo con un buen castigo si llegaba a quitársela o mancharla. Gruñendo, un habito que ya le había copiado a su padre, salió de su habitación corriendo.

Era 31 de Julio, su cumpleaños número siete y Harry no estaba feliz, no estaba para nada feliz, la casa estaba llena de elfos que iban y venían del jardín, colocando mesas y sillas bajo la batuta de Molly, la pelirroja mujer no se quedaba quieta un segundo, con su esposo detrás, dejando la casa y el jardín tan perfectos como le fuera posible.

En un rincón lejano del patio pequeños potros de Pegaso, diligentemente cuidados por Charlie, retozaban alegremente. Más allá, Bill y Percy con sendos libros en las manos recitaban encantamientos de protección en las pequeñas sillas que pronto les pondrían a los animales.

Incluso los gemelos, Ron y Ginny tenían que hacer, doblando servilletas y arreglando los moños de las sillas.

Iba a ser una fiesta enorme, y era precisamente eso lo que no le gustaba a Harry ¿No podían hacer algo pequeño como siempre? Un pastel, regalos y dulces. Era todo lo que quería Harry, no ver su casa siendo invadida por gente a la que no conocía ni quería conocer.

Probablemente lo único bueno de todo eso es que vería a Draco.

Gruñendo nuevamente, Harry corrió al despacho de su padre.

Tom estaba sentado en su muy fina silla de cuero frente a su (muy) perfecto escritorio de caoba, tomando un muy largo y merecido sorbo de Whiskey de fuego. Tan o más molesto que su hijo menor, no dijo nada cuando Harry se abrió paso en su despacho y se sentó en su regazo, con un movimiento de varita, el pequeño ojiverde tuvo una caja de colores y varias hojas blancas frente suyo. Tom acaricio el cabello de Harry inconscientemente, ¿Era mucho pedir una fiesta pequeña? ¿Por qué demonios tenían que invitar a funcionarios y hasta al ministro? A él le venía valiendo tres pepinos lo influyentes o importantes que fueran ¡EL ERA LORD SLYTHERIN! su poder tanto el mágico como el político era muy superior al de esos peleles. James insistió que era necesario, debía congraciarse con esa gente, crear lazos y ganarse su favor si quería llegar pronto al cargo de ministro (y por Merlín, disfrutaría mucho patearle el trasero a Fudge) pero eso y dejar que esos….. Esas personas invadieran la ancestral mansión.

Para el colmo James había llegado el día anterior con un "oh si, invite a unos Muggles, bueno en realidad una muggle y un squib, su hija es bruja espero que no te importe" y así sin más había salido corriendo del cuarto, riendo a carcajadas. Ahora tenía que soportar a una panda de funcionarios retrasados y su plebe, unos muggles-que-no-son-del-todo-muggles y sangre puras desesperantes, unos reporteros cotillas invitados muy "amablemente" por el anciano come dulces, ¡oh! Y casi se le olvidaba, su futuro prospecto de yerno, perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Por suerte también venia Severus y una muy grande dotación de pociones para el dolor de cabeza.

La puerta sonó con un ligero golpe y se abrió, James les demando a ambos que se levantaran y fueran al patio, los invitados ya estaban llegando, idénticas miradas ofendidas fueron toda la respuesta que tuvo. Tom se levantó con un muy enfurruñado Harry en brazos directo al jardín trasero sin mirar a su marido, James suspiro, a sabiendas de lo tercos que eran ambos.

Christopher ya estaba ahí, desempeñando un perfecto papel de heredero a pesar de su corta edad, sonriendo y contestando cortésmente a las personas, siendo la perfecta copia en miniatura del lord, aunque sin la corta mecha de este. Los Weasley lo flaqueaban, como los buenos guardianes que eran, creando una discreta barrera entre las personas y el joven heredero, Molly y Arthur observaban un poco más alejados cada movimiento de sus hijos.

Pocos magos los notaban pero allá, entre el follaje del bosque de la mansión habían más pelirrojos, primos, tios y el par de hermanos de Arthur vigilaban los alrededores de manera atenta, las entradas y salidas estaban reguladas, cada adulto y niño que entraba a la mansión era registrado, nadie que no estuviera en la lista previamente cotejada no podía pasar, los descendientes de los espíritus del fuego vigilaban de manera silenciosa.

James dudo en llamarlos a todos, los Weasleys habían protegido a su familia incluso antes de que esta se llamara "Potter", ellos habían elegido a su familia como su protegida y los seguirían hasta el fin de los tiempo, quisiera James o no. Tom sin embargo vio necesario llamarlos, una fiesta tan grande siempre daba pie a un ataque, eran los últimos herederos Gaunt-Potter, los últimos Slytherin, siempre habría alguien detrás de sus cabezas, tanto para bien como para mal y aunque las protecciones de la mansión habían sido llevadas hasta el límite por ese día, nunca se era demasiado precavido. Así pues, habían terminado con una mansión llena de fornidos guardaespaldas pelirrojos.

Tom intercambio una corta mirada con Arthur al salir al patio, el hombre pelirrojo asintió. El lord dejo a su pequeño hijo en el piso y le tendió el brazo a James. El Barullo general del jardín se redujo a casi nada mientras los tres salían. Christopher se despidió de los invitados, para caminar al lado de sus padres y hermano.

-¡Muchas gracias por su asistencia! Estamos realmente agradecidos, esperamos que su estadía en la mansión Slytherin sea de su agrado- haciendo gala de su etiqueta sangre pura, James sonrió cortésmente a los invitados, educados aplausos no tardaron es escucharse.

Los reporteros no tardaron en acercarse para tomar fotos de la familia, la vuelapluma de una mujer de ensortijado cabello rubio parecía a punto de romper el pergamino, Tom estaba seguro que de no haberle obligado a firmar el contrato de confidencialidad ella ya los estaría atosigando con preguntas.

Varios miembros del ministerio de acercaron a la pareja, entablando una educada (y zalamera) conversación con la reportera pendiente y anotando cada palabra.

-Su hijo es realmente hermoso, supongo que ya tiene algún prospecto para matrimonio- Pregunto una bruja metida en una muy desagradable túnica fuscia llena de listones y holanes. – Porque si no tienen podría presentarles algunos niños sangre pura con excelente educación. – la risilla desagradable que broto de sus labios le dieron nauseas a Tom.

-Madame, ¿No lee acaso el profeta? El pequeño aquí presente fue vinculado hace un mes con el heredero de los Malfoy- La mujer que había interrumpido era alta y algo mayor, con un feo cuervo disecado en el sombrero- La verdad querida, no me sorprendería, estas más ocupada con otros… trabajillos que se llevan tu tiempo- La mujer de túnica fuscisa se sonrojo sumamente molesta.

-¡Señoras! ¿Han probado de casualidad los tentempiés? Nuestra querida Molly se esforzó en hacerlos, ¿Por qué no me acompañan? – James se apresuró a intervenir, tomando a ambas mujeres antes de que comenzaran a lanzarse hechizos.

Tom se froto el puente de la nariz, bien, ya esa hora de buscar a Severus. Despidiéndose cortésmente de los que quedaban, se apresuró a buscar al hombre de largo cabello negro.

Harry por su parte buscaba una cabellera rubia en específico, a lo lejos vio a su tío Remus y su muy alto esposo hablando con una pareja desconocida que vestían algo raro, pero no habían señales de Draco o sus padres por ningún lado ¿es que no habían llegado? Christopher puso una mano sobre el pequeño hombro de su hermano.

-Esta junto a los pegasos-

Le sonrió alegremente a su hermano y salió corriendo hacia los pequeños potros, con Bill y Ron detrás, no tardo en verlo, Draco platicaba con una niña de espeso cabello castaño.

Harry no se molestó en poner a práctica sus tantas clases de etiqueta que le habían enseñado precisamente para esas ocasiones, ni le importo el gemido asustado de Bill y Ron cuando se lanzó sobre el rubio riendo y llamándolo por su nombre. Draco lo recibió al vuelo cayendo de trasero sobre el duro piso, pero el golpe pareció importarle poco o nada, pues comenzó a reír con Harry aun entre sus brazos.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Harry te vas a lastimar un día de estos! – Bill chillo antes de tomar al pequeño moreno del cuello de la túnica y levantarlo.

-Si regresas con un solo rasguño el Lord se molestara, y tu padre da mucho miedo molesto- Ron tembló levemente al imaginar al regio hombre.

-¡No me paso nada! – Grito el ojiverde, soltándose del agarre de Bill. - ¡Estoy bien!-

-Nada de estoy bien- suspiro el mayor-

-¿Quién eres tu?- La niña de pelo castaño miro a Harry con el ceño fruncido, molesta por las maneras del niño- ¡Pudiste lastimar a Draco!- Harry le devolvió la mirada ¿Quién se creía esa niña para hablarle así?

-¡Draco es mío! ¡Y si yo quiero tirarme encima puedo hacerlo! – con el ceño fruncido Harry le saco la lengua a la niña.

-¡Honestamente! ¡Eres bastante malcriado!-

-¡Y tu una niña molesta!-

\- Harry por Morgana comporte- Bill se puso en medio de ambos niños, intentando mediar – Esas no son maneras de tratar a una dama, discúlpate.-

Harry lo miro ofendido, ¡Bill nunca se ponía de parte de alguien que no fuera él! ¡Por eso no quería esa fiesta! Fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada, salió corriendo hacia los lindes del bosque, no se alejó demasiado, desde donde estaba aún podía ver el pequeño cerco de los Pegasos y el cabello de Draco brillando bajo el sol. Esperaría ahí, hasta que Bill llegara.

Pero no fue Bill quien fue en su búsqueda minutos después, fue la niña castaña. Los ojos de la chiquilla brillaban como oro bajo la sombra de los árboles. Tenía los brazos en jarra y lo miraba molesta, le recordó mucho a la cara que ponía la señora Weasley cuando Fred y George hacían una trastada.

-Eres malcriado y ruidoso, pero Draco que dijo que estuviste muy enfermo mucho tiempo y Bill dice que te perdone por que todo es nuevo para ti – el ceño de la niña se dulcifico.- ¿realmente estuviste encerrado en tu cuarto hasta hace poco?- Harry asintió - ¡Eso es feo!

-Es normal, soy un Tabellarius, somos débiles hasta los seis o siete creo…. Realmente le entendí a papá cuando lo explico-

-¡Honestamente! ¡Deberías saberlo! -¡Yo soy alérgica a las moras y ya me leí todos los libros en casa sobre alergias!-

-No me gusta leer- murmuró Harry.

-¡Pues muy mal! ¡Los libros enseñan muchas cosas! – la niña lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo para levantarlo – Draco te está esperando, quería venir pero Bill no lo dejo, vamos. Yo soy Hermione Granger, hija de… ¿Cómo los llamo Draco? Muggles. ¿Sabes? El otro día tu papá, bueno creo que es tu papá, me dijo que era parte lobo, ¿Puedes creerlo?

Harry sonrió mientras se dejaba guiar por Hermione, de vuelta al corral escuchando a la niña hablar y hablar sobre lo importante que eran los libros y que necesitaba investigar sobre los Tabellarius y los lobos. Draco les esperaba con una mueca impaciente, Ron bostezaba y Bill sonreía.

Quizás las fiestas no eran tan malas después de todo, es decir no todos los días conocías a una niña que hablaba hasta por los codos y parecía saber más de lo que tú podrías en toda tu vida.

Aunque seguía siendo molesta.

* * *

Juro que intento hacerlos mas largos, ¡Lo juro! pero las musas no cooperan, de hecho este capitulo llevaba dos días a la mitad (si, asi de corto como esta)... y quería ampliarlo mas, pero nomas no...

¡Una varita de regaliz a quien sea el primero en adivinar a las señoras chismosas! Está MUY fácil. Creo que agregare un par mas de lo planeado sobre la infancia, es decir, Ron apenas tiene un par de líneas !No tengo nada sobre èl! Pondre algo desde su punto de vista. Además, el mundo merece saber como el par de narcisistas de Sirius y Lucius acabaron juntos así que si, se viene el extra de este par.

!Los RR, Follows y Favs siguen subiendo! !Gracias!

Ptss ¿Ya vieron la nueva portada? Harry es un impúdico.

 **Elfos Guerreros**

Creo que no quedó aclarado en los capítulos anteriores, aqui les va.

Casta de elfos dedicados a las artes de guerra, tienen una excelente condición física ya aunque su magia no es sobresaliente lo compensan con fuerza y agilidad, pueden llegar a ser buenos herreros, pero no tanto como los Goblins. Solo se diferencian de los humanos por la forma de las orejas, son la clase de elfo que tiene más trato con los humanos. James es el último potter con sangre de elfo, dado que sus hijos heredaron más la sangre naga al ser mucho más poderosa.


End file.
